


The Path We Walked

by Direga



Series: The Iron Bull Adventures [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: Mahanon Lavellan contemplates the state of the world, his own life and the path that took him to where he is.The Iron Bull helps.





	The Path We Walked

**Author's Note:**

> So I last posted a story about one year and a half ago... wow, how time flies.  
> Anyway, I felt like writing something, and here it is :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Mahanon panted softly as he trudged through the mud. The sounds of battle were diminishing, but he knew it wouldn't stay like that for long. He looked around, eyeing how the Veil appeared and disappeared in undulating waves throughout the sky, unaffected by the heavy rain.

"I fukin' hate demons", stated a familiar voice behind him, his steps a lot heavier than his.

"We'd better hurry then." He replied, continuing to move as he only got a grunt as an acknowledgment. Bull has never been one to speak when demons were close, but just hearing his footsteps behind him was enough to make Mahanon feel safe. Bull was doing his part, and even without the Anchor Mahanon also had his part to play.

Ever since he got the anchor he could feel the Veil around him, and while Solas took it from him not too long ago, that ability had remained to some degree. That was the reason he was here now.

"I think here is good, I can barely feel it," Mahanon said as he concentrated, feeling almost like he was in the Fade.

With that, The Iron Bull moved past Mahanon and placed a very intricate artifact on the ground. Mahanon then kneeled next to it and touched it with his hand, channeling some of his magic into it. The artifact came to life almost instantly, the rings on its upper sections starting to rotate and weaves the green playfully moving around it. He immediately felt the Veil strengthen slightly, and the screams of the demons were a testament of it for everyone else.

"There, that should do it," he stated, leaning against Bull and sighing tiredly. This was the third one they have placed and activated in the past week, and their forces were growing thin. After placing one they would have to make a camp around it to monitor the area to make sure the Veil didn't collapse further and to ward it from potential demons that crossed it.

Soon after, the Chargers that had accompanied them returned to report to their boss. There were a few injuries, but thankfully no one had died.

"Team dragon and team cupcakes search for any remaining demons. The rest, work on setting the camp and the tents." Bull announced, receiving eye rolls from some of the Chargers before they got to work. "We can handle our own tent, right Kadan?" he said, now only to Mahanon.

"You don't need to try to convince me that I'm not capable. Sera made sure of that the other day." Mahanon replied, giving Bull a tired smile. "Come on ma vhenan, I'd like to get out of this stupid rain."

"Right," Bull said, squeezing his shoulder lightly and following Mahanon towards the wagon that had their supplies being brought over by one of the Chargers. Picking up a tent, they started working in silence. Even the Chargers helping them did not talk much. Perhaps the looming threat of the Veil being undone by its creator is causing it, and Mahanon would not judge them for it. Solas kept weakening the Veil where it was strongest, probably to try and bring the Veil to a complete collapse everywhere at once. Knowing him, he probably thought that a swift end to it was the least he could do for the mortal races. However, the places were the Veil has always been weaker were getting worse, and Mahanon would prefer to roll on Druffalo shit than letting Solas have his way.

After a few hours of work, the camp was built and the patrol teams came back. With nothing else but the ceaseless rain and the artifact to look over, Mahanon and Bull retired to their tent. They would have to get moving again the next day, something about Leliana and Dorian wanting to discuss the state of affairs, both in the South and in the North.

But for now, they had the night just to themselves.

With a huff, Mahanon removed his soaked clothes once inside the tent, drying them and the inside of the tent with a spell that Dorian taught him. Bull bothered only with removing his boots and pants, not that he had anything else on, and laid down. Mahanon followed, hugging Bull to bask in his warmth and sighed contently as he felt Bull's strong arm around him. They remained silent, listening to each other's heartbeats and the rain pelting the tent. 

"Kadan?" Bull broke the silence.

"I'm here, ma vhenan."

"What are you thinking about? I want to listen to your voice." Bull asked. Mahanon didn't reply right away, deciding what was the best way to word his thoughts.

"I was just thinking about the events that brought me here, inside this tent."

"You mean the Veil shit?"

"No... well, it is part of the reason isn't it?" Mahanon conceded. "Ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

"Something about small acts having big consequences?"

Mahanon noded. "Do you know why I was at the Conclave?"

"Because your Keeper wanted a spy in there, correct?"

"I did a very poor job at that, didn't I?" Mahanon chuckled. "But while that was the explanation I gave Inquisition at the time, there was a reason why my clan's Keeper wanted a spy there. In truth, it was nothing more than pure coincidence. My clan tried to shut themselves from the world, the only time we interacted with others being when we needed to trade goods for something we needed. Well, it just so happened that my clan one day sent a couple people to trade some goods, and during that they overheard a few guards passing by and talking about the Conclave."

"And that was all it took?"

"And that was all it took. They mentioned something about the fate of the mages and the current Keeper did not want to stay in the dark about such things. So they sent me. It's funny to think that had my clan not overheard those guards, I would not be here."

Bull hummed, thinking about it for a moment before he replied. "That makes sense, but there are a lot of other things that needed to happen. Solas had to give the orb to Corypheus, and he had to use the orb at the Conclave."

"But wasn't that planned from the start? Solas always intended to give the orb to him, and after he got the orb he planned to use it on the Conclave. Me being there had nothing to do with those plans."

"For the attack on the Conclave, sure. But you did walk in on Corypheus, which led to you touching the orb. That, in turn, led to the Inquisition."

"Which also led to you contacting it and offer your help," Mahanon added, placing a kiss on the man's neck. Bull hugged him tighter and gave his ass a squeeze. That stirred Mahanon's arousal slightly. Mahanon knew it for what it was. A deflection tactic. His response had put a heavy question in the air... did he regret ever going to the Conclave.

"In the beginning, I did. Now... it's a mess of emotions. Yes, it sucked. But there were many good things as well, which is why I cannot fully hate Solas. I led me to meet the love of my life. And everyone else. Even though I am not the Inquisitor anymore, I still hold some influence in the world, through all the friends I've made. It may seem like life has put me on this path... but I was the one who chose to accept to go to the Conclave. To accept the role of Inquisitor. To continue fighting Solas after everything, leading me to this tent... and to accept you into my life, which places you under me right this moment, with a raging hard-on." Mahanon smirked, slowly rubbing one of Bull's pecs. "And you also wouldn't be here if you didn't make your own choices during all that time."

Bull smiled at that. Mahanon was right. Just the fact that Bull was here, right this moment, as nothing short of a miracle. His assignment to come South after he turned himself to the reeducators, the creation of the Chargers, everything that happened to Mahanon and the event that changed him forever as the Dreadnaught was destroyed at the expense of the Charger's lives. Looking back, and at the bundle of Elf in his arms, he did not regret it either. They just had to stop Solas before he killed everyone.

"You're right, and I'm going to make another decision right now." He said, smirking.

"What's that, ma vhenan?" Mahanon asked, gasping in surprise as he felt himself being lifted.

"I'm going to make you forget the world outside this tent for tonight Kadan," Bull said, rolling and pinning a laughing Mahanon under him, kissing him in the process.


End file.
